


Game Over

by miyarin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, tomara que o spirit morra
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyarin/pseuds/miyarin
Summary: em que wonwoo só quer ganhar uma partida daquele jogo com seungcheol, mas mingyu estava com saudades.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 7





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seventeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeez/gifts).



**Jeon Wonwoo** estava começando a ficar frustrado, mas não menos obcecado. 

A verdade era que já estava naquele ciclo vicioso a tarde toda e das dezoito partidas, havia ganhado três. O gosto amargo de cada derrota, no entanto, não diminuía a vontade de fechar aquele jogo estúpido. Pelo contrário, estava determinado a ganhar pelo menos mais uma vez. 

Pode-se dizer que Wonwoo nunca desistia. 

—  _ Wonwoo! Você me matou!  _ \- a voz, num tom incrédulo, de Seungcheol encheu seus ouvidos pelo fone. 

— O que?! Eu não te matei, você se matou, Seungcheol! - o garoto retrucou, com plena certeza. 

O boneco do amigo havia se jogado da borda da montanha, acidentalmente, Wonwoo havia visto com os próprios olhos. Ele ouviu um gemido frustrado enquanto tentava, com toda a sua concentração, sobreviver naquela partida. E, novamente, falhando. Um inimigo havia aparecido de supetão e o matado. Ao arrumar o headphone, conseguiu ouvir o chuveiro do banheiro, pensando se ele iria demorar muito. Wonwoo tinha a impressão de que Mingyu não estava num bom dia. 

— Seungcheol, eu não acredito que a gente não consegue ganhar de crianças. - disse, frustrado. Estava tentando não bater a cabeça na parede. - No Fortnite!

Na sua tabela de fracassos, o contador de derrotas aumentava sem parar. Dezenove.

—  _ Vai mais uma ou cansou de ser um fiasco?  _ \- O Choi perguntou, pronto para outra.

— Eu sempre fui um fiasco, igual você. - Wonwoo disse, com um sorriso.

A nova partida não demorou para começar e com um pouco mais de sucesso, eles conseguiram sobreviver aos primeiros cinco minutos. 

— Seungcheol, não se mata agora! - Wonwoo começava a ficar eufórico, com certa esperança de que poderia, finalmente, sentir o sabor da vitória na boca. Se eles conseguiram sobreviver aos primeiros cinco minutos da partida, então poderia ser um indicativo de sua glória.

O que sentiu, no entanto, foi um toque singular da boca de Mingyu na sua, denunciando que ele já havia terminado seu banho e se encontrava ali. O pequeno selar, sinceramente, tinha aquele sabor de vitória que tanto queria provar. A ação do namorado lhe fez sorrir e ele conseguiu tempo de dar uma olhadinha rápida nele, que estava ocupado em vestir sua roupa. O cabelo úmido pingava algumas gotas d’água no tapete e não era uma preocupação de Mingyu, naquele momento. 

Wonwoo não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, já que ele e Seungcheol estavam cercados, por todos os lados. Ele tentava, em vão, não se desesperar. Afinal, aquela não era uma opção válida. Ainda mais quando se tinha um homem de 1.87m tentando se enfiar no seu colo, de bônus.

Por entre o braço e a perna de Wonwoo, o Kim pôs sua perna direita e Wonwoo soltou o mouse por um momento e como se fosse um milagre de natal, Mingyu conseguiu se sentar em seu colo, sem fazê-lo morrer no jogo. E Wonwoo, por sua vez, aconchegou seu garoto com certa maestria, sem assassinar a si mesmo ou Seungcheol. 

Kim Mingyu respirou fundo, evidenciando seu cansaço, a medida que abraçava Wonwoo pelos ombros, se aconchegava nele. E porque o Kim era relativamente maior que ele, acabou que somente os olhos tinham passe livre até a tela do computador. Era suficiente para Wonwoo já que sentir o cheiro do sabonete na pele de Mingyu sempre fora mais interessante. Do cabelo úmido, algumas gotas pingavam em seu ombro.

Wonwoo sorriu contra a pele de Mingyu após beijar o seu pescoço. Sabia que seu garoto havia tido um dia ruim e, então, deveria cuidar dele.

— Você tá jogando faz muito tempo, Wonwoo. - a reclamação veio contra sua pele, fazendo-o sentir cócegas.

A risadinha foi inevitável. Aquela fala era o mesmo que um ultimato para que ele largasse o que estava fazendo e fosse lhe dar atenção.

— Desculpa, amor. Essa é a última partida, ok? - respondeu, com a voz suave.

Mingyu o respondeu com um resmungo, concordando.

—  _ O que?! A última? Você disse que a gente iria madrugar até subir no ranking _ . - Seungcheol respondeu, ao microfone. Ele estava indignado com aquela falta de compromisso do Jeon.

Como Mingyu estava com o rosto deitado em seu ombro, foi fácil escutar. Wonwoo quis matar Seungcheol e se segurou para não matar o boneco do amigo, dessa vez de verdade.

— Se você madrugar, eu vou te dar um soco. - Mingyu disse, num claro tom de aviso. O contraste da ameaça com o tom de voz meigo fez o garoto entender que ele se encontrava em apuros.

— Seungcheol, cala a boca e acerta um tiro. Tô falando com o Mingyu. - Wonwoo disse ao microfone, com certo cunho de intimação. Só esperava que o Choi ficasse quieto após isso. - E essa é minha saideira, não vou madrugar.

Mingyu, no entanto, nada disse. Mesmo após um dia ruim, ele sempre fora um grande tagarela e por isso o Jeon achou aquilo minimamente preocupante. 

— O que aconteceu? Quer conversar? - questionou, encarando-o por um momento. Seu foco para o jogo diminuiu, mas ainda se mantinha atento.

— O de sempre. Jeonghan me deixa maluco e eu só quero bater nele, mas não posso bater no meu chefe. - novamente, ele suspirou. - E eu tô com fome e cansado. E também com saudades de você. 

A concentração de Wonwoo abandonou sua jogatina, passando ser totalmente e somente de Mingyu. Sabia que ele tinha morrido e que Seungcheol seria o próximo. Não se importava muito, para ser sincero. 

—  _ O que aconteceu é que você é horrível nesse jogo! E eu sou pior ainda! Jeon Wonwoo! -  _ em seu ouvido, Seungcheol já havia sucumbido ao desespero.

— Desculpa, Cheol. Preciso cuidar do Mingyu.

Wonwoo tirou o headphone, sem esperar uma resposta, e o pôs sob teclado. Ele tinha quase certeza de que ouviu o amigo lhe xingando mas depois poderia mandar uma mensagem, explicando o que aconteceu. 

O fato era que Mingyu precisava dele.

Wonwoo pôs seus braços ao redor da cintura de Mingyu, puxando-o, um pouquinho, para mais perto de si. Seu garoto levantou a cabeça, o bastante para que pudessem se encarar. Com toda a doçura que possuía, Wonwoo deixou um selar na ponta do nariz de Mingyu, lhe arrancando um sorrisinho. 

— O que quer comer?

  
  


××××××××

  
  


Aqueles dias em que Mingyu precisava de cuidados seguiam quase que a mesma rotina. Wonwoo fazia o jantar, seja lá qual fosse, com o namorado agarrado a si. Então, se sentavam na mesa de centro da sala, o mais perto possível um do outro e comiam juntos. Após isso, viam algum filme de comédia qualquer e aí iriam dormir. Geralmente, era o que faziam. Mas, não naquele dia.

Naquele dia, os enamorados decidiram comer fora.

Ambos estavam sem ânimo para cozinhar alguma coisa, então decidiram unir o útil ao agradável e caminharam até aquele restaurante que ficava perto de casa. O lugar em questão fora palco do primeiro encontro, quando um Wonwoo sem vergonha de 19 anos chamou Mingyu para jantar, após um encontrão, 6 anos antes. Ele disse sim, sem hesitar, e o resto é história.

Além do mais, eles tinham o melhor bolinho de canela de toda a cidade. 

O jantar fora divertido. Entre as garfadas, Wonwoo contava alguma piadinha tosca na tentativa de arrancar algum sorriso do namorado. E acabou que deu certo. Afinal, Mingyu ficava tão mais bonito sorrindo que deveria ser um crime deixá-lo triste. O Jeon detestava vê-lo cabisbaixo e por isso faria tudo que estivesse em seu alcance para deixar ele feliz. Ele prometeu ao Sr. Kim que cuidaria de seu filho e faria isso, até o fim. 

Não demoraram muito, fora de casa, pois tinham que acordar cedo no outro dia e retomar a rotina. No entanto, a falta de sono lhes permitiu fazer algo que há muito não faziam. 

_ Marilyn, Marilyn, Marilyn. _

Jeon Wonwoo conduzia Kim Mingyu ao som da melodia, com uma das mãos em sua cintura e a outra entrelaçada a dele. Dois para lá e para cá. Não tinham um ritmo específico além do que aquele que seus pés lhe levavam. Apenas moviam-se, como um.

Mingyu já nem se lembrava porque chegou em casa, para baixo. Ele só conseguia pensar em como gostava de ter aquele toque íntimo com Wonwoo. Não necessariamente um afeto carregado de beijos. Apenas um olhar dele,  _ aquele _ olhar dele ou o toque gelado da ponta de seus dedos em sua derme quente era o bastante para deixá-lo com o coração leve. 

— Como se sente, amor? - a voz soou ao seu ouvido e Mingyu percebeu que a música já havia terminado. 

No entanto, eles continuavam bailando ao som de sua própria música. Os batimentos de corações apaixonados em harmonia com respirações profundas.

— Bem melhor. - disse, encarando-o e parou. Lentamente, ele sorriu. - Obrigado, Nonu.

Era impossível não sorrir junto. Wonwoo acariciou seu rosto, ternamente. Quase que como um gato, Mingyu inclinou-se para sua mão. Se ele realmente fosse um, estaria ronronando.

— Pelo o que? 

— Por estar comigo. 

Wonwoo sorriu só um pouquinho mais.

— Eu sempre estarei contigo.

**Author's Note:**

> on twt: @/baenonu


End file.
